Mākasu Nisshōkirite
Crimson One | image = | race = - Hybrid | birthday =June 6th | gender =Male | height =5' 8" | weight =130 lbs | blood type =O | affiliation =Nisshōkirite Family, Gallifrey, | previous affiliation =Saint City | occupation = | previous occupation =Student | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Saint City (formerly) Gallifrey | relatives =(See Nisshōkirite Family) | education =Saint Area Vocational High School | shikai =Taiyōtennō | bankai = | storyline =Legacy of the Substitute Arc | roleplay = }} (日照切り手・マーカス, "Nisshoukirite Maakasu"; literally translated "Dedicated to Mars, Sunlight Cutter") is a human that due to a car accident nearly killing him and subsequent coma received the powers of a Shinigami from his mother as she transferred them to him to awaken him from his deep sleep. As a shinigami he is known as the Crimson One as his zanpakutō glows with a red aura when he draws it in battle. Personality Appearance History Much of Mākasu's past is a blur as he lost alot of his memories after the crash and subsequent coma. Being in the coma for three years left his mother with one final and drastic option. Using the forbidden choice of a power transfer she on the eve of the 4th anniversary of that day she pierced his chest with her zanpakutō known as Hikisaki. In a flash of spiritual energy the room was bathed in a green light and he finally awoke in his newly acquired shinigami form, while his mother stood in a white Shihakushō as she had lost the bulk of her spiritual powers. As he awoke from his sleep he was afraid as he hadd forgotten who he was and who his own mother was. As his mother saw that he had forgotten her she was just as afraid but as his mother hugged him and showed him she wasn't a threat. Several months had passed and bits and pieces of his memories had returned while he was trained by his mother in a secret underground bunker beneath their house. During this time he learned how to control his immense spiritual power, call forth his zanpakutō and other shinigami basics. As he ended his senior year of high school he whitnessed the bankai battle of Sū and Takuto. It was here he realized that the powers of a shinigami were here to protect those one loved. Plot Legacy of the Substitute Arc Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: Even when Mākasu was a small child he had a vast pool of power to which he unknowingly used it to pull off super human feats. This untapped power allowed him and his sister (who was right next to him in the car.) to survive the impact of the truck hitting the car on the day of the accident. However the exertion of his spiritual pressure caused his body to give out and that was what caused the coma, but after receiving a jump start from his mother he was able to keep his power under control enough to harness it. With his reiatsu he is able to generate small willow wisp on his finger tips as well as augment his physical prowess. Enhanced Speed and Strength: Kidō Practitioner: Shinigami-Human Hybrid Form: Demon Lion State: As he has not achieved his bankai yet Mākasu cannot use the power of the Tenshi no Amaterasu. As he learned his clans history he learned of the this power and sought to master it as he trained in the temple of the ancestors within Bad Wolf Bay. While he hasn't yet mastered it he can assume this form at the cost of losing himself to the beast. Zanpakutō Spirit | gender =Female | height =5ft | weight =100 lbs | affiliation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Mākasu Nisshōkirite | previous partner = | base of operations =Mākasu's Inner World | shikai =Taiyōtennō | bankai = }} Taiyōtennō (太陽天王, "Sun of the heavenly king" literally meaning "Heavenly King of the Sun") is the name of Mākasu Nisshōkirite's zanpakutō which when sealed takes the form of a katana with a red and silver wrapped hilt and a star shaped crossguard. The blade is about 3 feet in length from hilt to tip making it to long to hold on his hip while sealed causing him to carry it on his back. *'Shikai:' To release his shikai he calls out the phrase "Burst" (劈, "heki") to which his blade is enveloped in blue flames but as far as his blades appearance the only major change it that his blade becomes slightly curved and he gains an extendable chain at the base of the hilt ended with a sun shaped charm. This chain can be used to either swing his blade as a flail or ensnare his opponents causing burns. Legacy Saga part 1 Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai:' Trivia *This character will be strongly based after myself and as a start shares his first name with his creator. Gallery Taiso being Impaled.jpg|Mākasu impaled by an unknown force Taiso enduring a kido spell.jpg|Mākasu Nisshōkirite hit by T5t5y.jpg|Mākasu's Spiritual Pressure Reference Category:Human Category:Shinigami